girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-07-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Can't say the Castle hasn't got its priorities. And actually a bit of mercy. Guess he won't be helping with the repairs. Donovan Ravenhull 04:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ouch, that's sorta the way I thought Tickoffen would end, now Agatha can get on with real work, and try to help the town. But I'm sure Othar will step in to ruin that too. Agathahetrodyne 04:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Well we still have Vole to deal with first.Unterwald 08:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It does lead to the question of how long it would have taken him to die if the Castle had decided to be cruel. OTOH, who is going to let Sanaa know when she has enough points to leave? :) 04:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Notice that Agatha did not kill Tiktoffen directly? The Castle did it for her. Tik seems to have ticked the Castle off once too often. Now if we can just hurry along everyone else working on repairs, Queenie and Moloch von Zinzer for instance, or young DuMedd and Ms. O'hara, we will be in great shape. Or the Castle will be in great shape at least. Unlike the tragic loss of Heinlein's Mycroft Holmes, I don't believe the Castle will be going away any time soon. All the Castle has left to do is to win a war. All the other characters have serious issues to resolve. -- Billy Catringer 05:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, that took less time than I was expecting. I did notice that, B.C. In fact, I noticed that even when she was gloating about having the Castle deal with Tiktoffen, she said, "Catch these insects!" NOT "Kill these insects!" She may be more in tune with the Castle than her dad and uncle were, but she's still a good 'un. Rej ¤¤? Also, she really does look spiffy and scientist-y in those duds. Luckyblackcat 07:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It seems that Tiktoffen was the only character in the comic to treat the prisoners as disposable. Everybody else gave them a chance. Didn't they? Monumenterment 14:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Tiktoffen did say he knew the prisoners in a way nobody else did. He lived with them for years and knew some very bad people among them. So you could say he didn't have the luxury of ignorance. Great Cthulhu 15:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) That was Tiktoffen's excuse, but considering that this is the homeland of the Heterodynes, those prisoners were mild. Everybody's first reaction to the prisoners was "minions!" except for Tiktoffen who started whining about feet on his bed. Tiktoffen was too spineless and too careless... and for all that, too inhumane to survive in a city of criminals. Monumenterment 03:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't think spineless or careless describes Tiktoffen....at least not until his last moment explosion of megalomania as the plan came together and he started monologuing. According to him he spent years balancing numerous rival factions while making them believe he worked only for them, navigated the dangers of the castle successfully, and rode herd on people that arguably go a step beyond the minions of the town, all the while working his own scheme. It just wasn't his day, is all. :) Great Cthulhu 05:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC)